


What It Means To Be Happy

by MikayuuMuser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, As I go along, CHECK IT OUT!!!, Child Abuse, Depressed Yuu, Detective Gekkoin, Detective Krul, Eren and Mikasa are Yuu's cousins, I couldn't write that, I love tall Mika okay, I'll add more tags later, I'll be adding more art soon, I'm not yelling, I'm too lazy to fix it, I'm trying to get over my long LONG writer's block, It's not graphic I promise, M/M, Narumi is a jerk, Past Child Abuse, Protective Eren, Protective Mikasa, Rape/Non-con Elements, TW: Abuse and Rape, Tall!Mika, The first chapter is just the prologue, We gotta get through all that jazz first, Writing practice, added art to chapter 2 and 3, by like 3 or 4 inches, honestly Yuu's dad is a dick, i swear I didn't add caps on the check it out part, i totally spelt his name wrong the entire chapter 4, if you'd like I mean, in the future, shuusaku is a sweetie, so please don't hate me if I struggle with updating, teacher!levi, well taller than Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikayuuMuser/pseuds/MikayuuMuser
Summary: "Are you truly happy, Yuu?""I am." he whispered, looking up at the sky, trying to make out the shapes of the clouds. When he was able to make out the shape of a dog, he softened his voice. "I...I am...""I don't believe you."--Yuu grew up believing he was happy, no matter what the circumstances were, everything around him and everyone around him was someone he had to be grateful for. His parents forced him to believe he was a happy child, despite what they'd done to him, and in his mind, he was happy no matter what.However, he was anything but happy.Everyone around him could see it, his loved ones, his classmates, his teachers.And especially the new guy who wants nothing more than to help this broken boy who seems to be going through so much pain.Just what will it take to make Yuu understand that he's not as happy as he seems and to finally let those who care to help him?-UPDATE: Now with art! Stay tuned for art uploads in the beginning chapters! :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been such a LONG time since I've written and (I feel so bad about it) that I've updated Spring Comes. I've just been going through some rough times and I lost a lot of motivation to write, having a lot of writer's block didn't help. I finally got a little burst of inspiration to write this new tidbit so I hope it'll help me get out of my rut. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This story does contain mentions of rape and child abuse so please read at your discretion. Though, when there are mentions of it, I will put the warning up so you guys can skip it.
> 
> Also, I know child abuse and rape is something so difficult and hard to go through as I myself when through a little bit of it so please don't hesitate to tell someone you trust if there's anything going on in your life that might be hard to talk about. You're not alone <3 love you guys!
> 
> -

** Prologue **

 

It was a quiet night.

Just like any other night for people either walking together or alone through the small town. Crickets were heard singing in harmony while fireflies danced to the rhythm. The neighborhoods were also quiet, only a slight hum of the sounds of people in their homes audible throughout the night. The place was lively throughout the day, neighbors friendly and welcoming, allowing all doubts of dishonest people to vanish the moment they arrived. 

However...

There was one house at the corner of the street, with an aura as gloomy as the grey paint chipping on its walls. The lawn was overgrown, yellow and full of weeds, showing the lack of care the residents had for their home. The front door had cracks and a front screen that felt as if it were the prison door to what was inside. The windows showed curtains hanging sadly on the inside, misshapenly and torn, giving away that the inside was just as bad as the outside. The residents, from who were known by their neighbors as  _secretive_  and  _unfriendly,_ kept to themselves. All the surrounding residents knew about these strange people was that they were called the Amane's and they had an eight-year-old son.

Yuuichirou.

From what they knew, Yuuichirou was just as quiet as his parents but didn't seem as unfriendly. The neighbors would talk to each other in confusion and worry as to why the boy always looked like he didn't have new clothes, as he wore the same two outfits all the time. Yuuichirou's eyes, which were as green as the spring grass, were always so dull, and his raven hair always looked matted. They wondered...

What could be going on in that house?

But they didn't want to get involved as at one time they tried, walking up to the Amane's house, knocking on the prison-like screen door and waiting in apprehension, Yuuichirou's mother answered.

Her eyes were just as dull as her son's.

She looked gaunt, as frail as a baby deer, and even though her eyes were dull, they held a deep discontent and hatred in them. She had scowled at her neighbor's, as if they were intruding on something, and hissed.

" _W_ _h_ _a_ _t_ _d_ _o_ _y_ _o_ _u_ _w_ _a_ _n_ _t_ _?_ _"_

They had shivered at the icy tone and the hoarse voice she had but asked her if everything was alright, seeing as Yuuichirou looked a bit unhealthy. That's when she snapped.

"How  _dare_  you come to  _my_ home, tell me how to parent  _my_  child, and criticize me!  _LEAVE! GO_ before you REGRET IT _!!!_ " She had all but screamed.

That had spooked them enough to leave and never bother the Amane's again.

 It wasn't until a couple months later that they realized they shouldn't have given up so quickly...

* * *

 

Yuu is only six when it starts.

The way his father and mother change drastically after his 6th birthday leaves him completely confused and longing for their love. So he does the only thing a child would do to gain their love...

He listens to their every word.

Even while it makes him scared and lonely, even when it tears his heart apart at the words they throw at him and the way his father touches him, uses him, he still obeys.

Yuu thinks, isn't this what a child is supposed to do? Listen to their parents?

He is afraid of them, though. They do things to him that he questions if a normal parent is supposed to be doing to their child. However, Yuu wouldn't dare ask anyone else about this.

His father told him it was a secret between the three of them. So he has to keep it a secret, right?

…. _right_?

As Yuu ages, it gets worse, he thinks. Instead of his mother and father, it becomes other men. Men he doesn't know. That's when he becomes  _truly_  afraid.

He screams, he thrashes, but it's useless, his father says.

"You're nothing but a  _whore_." his mother says.

A...whore?

What is that?

It's...what he is.

Yuu can't stand this pain. He feels like he will be swallowed whole, inside and out. If this is supposed to be love, then why does he feel nothing but a giant hole in his heart? He feels empty, unwanted, dirty...

The only sanity he gets is when he goes to school. There, he gets relief when he sees his cousins, Eren and Mikasa. They keep him sane. 

They don't know, though.

They wonder why he's always dressed in the same clothes, is never clean, and is not as happy as he used to be.

Yuu tells them that he is. He is extremely happy. 

"My parents give me lots of love." Yuu says.

 _I'm happy_. 

But...is he?

As Yuu arrives home as usual, with the same old backpack he's been using for the past two years, the strap so worn it's close to tearing apart, he looks up from the sidewalk to see the neighbors across the street, smiling and laughing as they get off the car with their kids. 

 _They look happy._ Yuu thinks, his heart feeling heavy for a moment.

_But I’m happy, right?_

….right?

Yuu takes a deep breath and is about to tear his eyes away when one of the adults meets his eyes and they stare at each other for a moment. A look of pity enters her eyes as she stares at him and she takes a step towards him, her mouth open as if to say something.

But then she closes it and looks away, walking into her home without a glance back.

Yuu, for some reason, feels sad and lets out a sigh.

"I'm... _happy_."

He turns towards his home and walks into the mass of overgrown grass, feeling it brush his hands and legs. He walks up the steps, hearing it creak under his weight, and each step somehow feels like his impending doom as he walks closer to that prison screen door.

Yuu lifts his eyes when he hears the front door open.

A tall man stands there, his green eyes narrowed almost into a beady eyed look, his black hair falling around his face into limp strips, and his thick arms folded across his chest in an intimidating stance.

 His lips trace into a malicious smirk.

"Welcome home,  _Yuu_ _._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what music inspired me to write then here are the links:  
> [1 Hour of Dark Piano | Dark Piano For Dark Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg)  
> [2 Hour Beautiful Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping 【BGM】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSOtku1j600)  
> [2-Hours Epic Music Mix | THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXoACwOT1o)
> 
> Also, here's a link to my Tumblr if you guys would like to check it out! I'll be posting updates here.  
> [MikayuuMuser](https://mikayuumuser.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 1-Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the story of young, 8 year old Yuuichirou and learn the beginning of his deepest secrets.
> 
> -
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of child abuse and rape so please read at your discretion.

**Chapter 1**

 

The room is cold and dark, the only light filtering into the room coming from under the worn down door. The wind brushes against the bent window, making a howling noise due to the small crack in it and causing small gusts of cool air to come into the room. In the room there is nothing but a rusted old desk near the wall, a closet with a door, and a small bed in the very corner of the room.  

The bed held a small, shivering body under one thin and worn blanket, which had a hole in the edge. Tufts of black hair stuck out on the top of the blanket while the young eight-year-old curled up in a ball to keep warm, rubbing his hands together and sticking them underneath his armpits. 

All the while he did this he hoped his father was already asleep. 

"Please....please be asleep." The boy, Yuuichirou, whispered, shivering again.  

All was quiet throughout the house as he struggled to sleep due to the cold. The room had been fine when he was younger, no broken windows, no worn-down doors. That was...until he got older. Everything changed. 

Just as he had finally gotten into a comfortable, warm position under the blanket, Yuuichirou could feel himself fall under the spell of sleep when he heard the familiar—oh  _so familiar_ —squeak of his door opening slowly.  

Yuuichirou's eyes popped opened in fear, clutching his stomach tightly as he heard the heavy footsteps getting closer towards him. He could hear the deep breathing of the man getting closer until he was finally at the edge of his bed. Yuuichirou held his breath, not moving an inch as he waited for what he knew was going to come. 

" _Yuuuu_ _._ " The voice he now recognized as his father, said in an icy tone.  " _Get up."_  

Yuuichirou shut his eyes tightly for a moment, before pushing his blanket off of him and sitting up. He shivered violently at the cold air that met his sensitive skin, especially since he only wore a thin, old shirt and shorts. Yuuichirou didn't move as his father pushed away the rest of the blanket and got onto the bed, reaching his hands out to place them on Yuuichirou's small legs. 

"Now be a good boy and  _stay still_. _"_ His father whispered gruffly, pushing the young boy down onto his back as he unzipped himself. 

Yuuichirou did as he was told, keeping his mouth shut despite the pain, forcing back the tears in fear of getting a beating. All the while he endured this, Yuuichirou stared straight up at the cracked ceiling, his eyes tracing the lines lifelessly and listening to his father as he hissed into his ear. 

“You better be grateful, child, for all the things we do for you. We could have gotten rid of you when you were just a baby, a pathetic little thing you were. So you better be happy that I even give you this— _ugh... ”_  

Yuuichirou shut his eyes, this time not being able to help the small tear that slipped from the corner of his eye.  

“I am happy, father.” He whispered, wishing his father would hear him instead of ignore him and walk towards the door.  

“Clean yourself up and go to bed. You have school tomorrow. “ his father snapped, opening the door before slamming it shut.  

Yuuichirou lay there in cold and dark room for a while, not minding how cold his body became or how numb his face felt. It almost felt as numb as he did inside.  

Almost…  

“I’ll get sick if I don’t get it out. “ Yuuichirou mumbled to himself, finally finding the strength to get up and go to his closet.  

Opening the closet door, Yuuichirou quietly slipped in and shut it as to not let any cold air slip in. He reached across the prickly wall for the light switch and turned it on, squinting at the orange glow it cast over the small area. Yuuichirou crawled onto the floor in search for the shoe box he always kept for times like this and opened it. Inside held a few tissues and Vaseline he'd managed to snatch from the bathroom without being caught. 

Carefully, he cleaned himself up and applied some Vaseline for the ache in his bottom. He didn't know if it would help but he'd always done it so Yuuichirou hoped it did some work. After he was finished, he placed the items back into the box and pushed it back into the corner. His parents never checked the closet anyway. 

Yuuichirou let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall, pulling up his legs against his chest. It was actually warmer in the closet than in his room so he decided he would sleep in here instead. 

"I'm hungry..." He said to no one just as his stomach growled in agreement. Yuuichirou ran a hand through his matted hair and grimaced in disgust. He wished he could take a bath but he knew his parents wouldn't allow it, considering they said it would be a waste of their water and Yuuichirou  _knew_  what his father would do if he was naked in the tub. 

The small boy let out another sigh and leaned his head against his knees, closing his eyes as he dreamt about a warm bed, a bubble bath, and a full stomach of delicious food. 

"I'm happy, though. I don't need those things." 

With that, Yuuichirou fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 _Yuu_ _._  

…. 

 _Yuuuu_ _._  

 _…_ _..._? 

"YUU!" 

The eight-year-old startled awake, jumping from his seat and looking around in alarm. When he found nothing but the chattering of his classmates all around him as they ate their lunches, he looked back towards the two nine-year-old's staring at him in confusion. 

Yuuichirou rubbed at his eyes and let out a deep yawn. "Eren? What...happened?" 

The older boy raised his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "You fell asleep is what happened. You haven't even touched your lunch! Why are you so tired?" 

Yuuichirou averted his eyes and looked down at the brown bag that was supposedly his 'lunch', when in reality it was just a couple of baby carrots and a piece of bread.  

It was embarrassing.  

"I'm not hungry, is all." He mumbled. 

"You say that every day." Mikasa answered, eyeing him in suspicion. "Yuu, is everything alright at home?" 

The younger boy snapped his head up so fast the two siblings thought he would have whiplash. "Of course! Everything's fine! I'm happy! Why would you say that?" 

Yuuichirou glared at them in offence, daring them to say something back. Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, almost like they were talking through mind-link, and looked back at Yuuichirou. 

Eren spoke carefully. "That's not we meant, Yuu. We would never say that about your parents. But if you're happy, then we're glad." 

This seemed to calm the younger boy and he softened his gaze, giving them a little smile. "Thanks." 

It was quiet for a moment as Eren and Mikasa took a few bites from their lunches. Yuuichirou watched them as they ate, wishing he could have a sandwich as well, when Eren spoke up. 

"You know, it's been a long time since we've had a slumber party."  

The older boy looked straight at Yuuichirou in the eyes and they stared at each other for a heartbeat, making the eight-year-old fidget.  

He let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, you're right." 

Mikasa nodded. "It's true. Why don't we have one? If your parents allow it." 

 _I doubt it._  

Yuuichirou swallowed dryly and wringed his hands together under the desk. He actually wanted to spend time with his cousins, it had been  _so long_  since it had been just the three of them. But the problem was his parents. 

His father... 

"I...I can ask...but I don't think..." Yuuichirou trailed off, looking away. 

Eren smiled. "I can go to your house after school if you want and ask? It doesn't hurt to have help. Plus, I haven't seen Uncle and Auntie in a while." 

Yuuichirou's eyes widened in fear and he was about to disagree, say  _no_ , when— 

"Okay everyone! Lunch is over so let's clean up and get back to lessons!" Ms. Suzuki said, clapping her hands together.  

Everyone began to stand up and clean up their lunches, the chattering getting louder. Eren and Mikasa did the same thing, looking to Yuuichirou to follow their lead. 

Eren gave him a cheeky grin. "So I'll see you after school, 'kay?"  

Yuuichirou could only nod in defeat and watch as his cousins threw their garbage away and walked out of his classroom to their respective classes. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuichirou stood at the school entrance, clutching his backpack straps tightly, as he waited for Eren and Mikasa. He tried to stay a distance away from the crowd of young students that fled out to go to their parents due to the fact that he knew he looked filthy and  _disgusting_. 

 _I know I'm gross_.  _Why do you all have to stare at me like that?_  

Yuuichirou looked around warily and hunched in his shoulders on himself self-consciously, wishing his cousins would hurry up. When he finally spotted them, he saw the other kids they walked with, most likely their friends. 

 _They have a lot._  

The small boy couldn't help but stare as they got closer, an unknown feeling rising up in his chest, a nasty feeling of discontent. He didn't like that his cousins had so many friends because it meant that they could be snatched away from him any moment, any day. 

And they were all he had to keep him sane. 

 _But...I'm happy. I'm happy that they're happy...to have friends either way._  

Yuuichirou clutched his chest as his heart squeezed. 

 _I wish_ _...._ _I_ _had friends._  

But the thought left his mind as soon as it came. 

"I shouldn't be selfish." Yuuchirou growled to himself, feeling angry at himself. "Father would be disappointed in me." 

The raven-haired boy shook his head and waited until Eren and Mikasa said their goodbyes and finally walked over to him. He gave them a small smile. 

"Are you ready to go?" 

Eren nodded and pointed at his sister. "Mikasa can't go, though. She has to help mom with something. And she's going to ask mom about the slumber party anyway." 

Yuuichirou gave a nod, leaning over to give his cousin a hug. He couldn't help but flinch a little as her arms wound around his waist, hugging him comfortably. Even though it was his family, he still felt...dirty for some reason. Having anyone touch him made him feel that way. 

He pulled away and gave a fake smile, beginning to walk with Eren in the opposite direction than Mikasa to his home. 

He and Eren spoke minimally throughout the way, mostly because Yuuichirou felt nervous about his cousin facing his parents. And because of the fact that his house wasn't as...great as it used to be. When he was younger his parents kept it clean and nice but as Yuuichirou got older, they changed their habits just as much as their personalities. 

"How have your parents been?" Eren asked as they got closer to his home. All they had to do was get past this street and they would be there. 

Yuuichirou shrugged, mumbling. "They've been...fine, I guess." 

Eren sighed, giving Yuuichirou a side-glance. "…how have  _you_  been?" 

This made the smaller boy laugh a little. "You see me every-day. You know how I've been." 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't see you after school. So I don't know what your home life is like. I'd like to know if my little cousin is doing 100% fine alright?" 

Yuuichirou pouted. "I'm not  _little_!" 

Eren laughed and leaned over to bump shoulders with him. "Sure, sure. And I'm not two inches taller." 

This time Yuuichirou let out a real laugh and shook his head, hitting Eren on the arm. Though, his smile faded when they finally reached the front of his house. He glanced at Eren to see his expression at the sight of his house, wincing a little when the older's eyes widened a little and his mouth opened in an 'o'. 

"What...happened to your house?" Eren asked, surprise in his voice. 

Yuuichirou rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, looking at his house solemnly. "I don't know, really." 

Eren blinked a few times before cracking his knuckles and pointing at the house. "Alright, let's go!" 

Yuuichirou stared at his cousin in wonder for a moment, thinking as to why he wasn't deterred by the image of the crippled old house, before shaking his head and following after him through the overgrown grass. 

The nine-year-old marched up the steps and straight to the screen door, taking a deep breath, and making a very loud knock on it. Yuuichirou grimaced, hiding behind Eren in case his mother opened the door and decided to scream at them. He could hear the stomping of someone coming near the door and for sure, knew it was his mother. 

 _I could tell those footsteps from a mile away._  

Eren and Yuuichirou waited as the door was unlocked and was thrust open by a very thin, and very grumpy woman with purple eyes. Yuuichirou flinched and grabbed the back of his cousin's shirt tightly but could feel the way Eren stood tall and strong. 

"Hi Auntie!" Eren said cheerfully.  

It was silent for a moment as Eren and Yuuichirou's mother stared at each other. The scowl that was on his mother's face slowly dissipitated and was replaced by a shocked look. 

"E-Eren?" She said quietly. "What are you doing here?" 

The nine-year-old grinned, reaching behind him and grabbing Yuuichirou's hand. He squeezed it gently and pulled the raven-haired boy beside him. Yuuichirou looked everywhere but at his mother and bit his lip.  

"I'm here to ask you a question!" Eren replied, keeping that cheery smile on his face. 

Yuuichirou's mother snapped herself out of her shock and cleared her throat, looking behind her, before gesturing for Eren to go on.  

"Well, we were all wondering if you'd allow Yuu to spend the night at our house? It's been such a  _long_  time since we've had a slumber party." Eren said, cocking his head to the side. 

Her eyes instantly looked towards Yuuichirou, whom was still looking away from her, and a dark look came into her eyes. However, it left once she looked back at Eren. 

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. You see, Yuuichirou has chores to do—" 

Eren stepped closer towards the door. "Oh, I don't mind helping him! If that's what it takes to let him stay over." 

She looked conflicted for a moment, not knowing what to say, when a voice behind her spoke.  

"I think the boy is right, darling. Maybe we  _should_ let Yuuichirou spend the night with his cousins. After all," Yuuichirou's father came to stand next to his mother by the door, a mischevious look on his face. "you're only young once. And youth is such a beautiful thing. It's something to be  _treasured_ _._ " 

Yuuichirou shivered at the tone of his voice and looked up at his father, meeting his gaze. His father gave him a wicked grin before looking back at Eren.  

"Why don't you stay here and talk to your aunt while I help Yuuichirou get his things?" 

Eren hesitated for a moment, his eyes glancing over at Yuuichirou. He softly squeezed the younger boy's hand before letting it go. 

"I'll be right here when you get back." Eren told him, smiling reassuringly. 

Yuuichirou nodded, not meeting his gaze, before opening the screen door and stepping inside. He held his breath and he passed his mother and father. Walking passed the living room and towards the hallway where the staircase was, Yuuichirou could hear the footsteps of his father following behind him. He tried his best not to seem spooked as he climbed the staircase and turned right to where his bedroom was. 

Opening the door, he slipped inside and went over towards his bed to grab his blanket, despite it being torn. He folded it up and, as he was placing it inside his backpack, he listened as his father entered the room and shut the door.  

Yuuichirou pulled his backpack to his chest. 

"So, now you want to become independent, eh?" 

The eight-year-old kept still, in fear of angering his father. 

"You just gonna stand there like a little mouse?" 

Silence. 

" _Answer me_." 

Yuuichirou felt his arms being grabbed and he was forced to face his father, being shaken back and forth roughly. The young boy closed his eyes and whimpered. 

"I-I'm sorry, father." 

His father released him only to slap him in the face. Yuuichirou fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. He didn't mutter a sound, though. 

"You're sorry, eh? You will be if you open your  _fucking_ mouth." His father snarled, reaching over to grab a handful of the boy's hair. Yuuichirou let out a small cry but was slapped again. 

"What do you plan on doing at the slumber party, huh? Have Eren fuck you like the little  _whore_ you are? I bet you'd like that." His father spat, shoving Yuuichirou away from him like he burned him. "Well go ahead, get going. I don't want to see your face until you get back." 

Yuuichirou didn't need to be told twice. 

He scrambled up and rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. As he reached the front door, he found Eren laughing and smiling with his mother and vice versa. Just as if a light switch turned on in his mother's personality. She seemed to glow with that smile on her face. 

He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. 

"I'm ready." Yuuichirou said quietly. 

Though, her smile disappeared when she heard his voice. She looked over at him as if he was a bug, a look of disgust in her eyes. Yuuichirou's heart sank. 

 _What do I have to do to make her smile at me like that again?_  

"Well let's get going then!" Eren said, gesturing at him. 

The younger boy nodded and was walking past his mother when he felt her grab his arm in a vice-like hold. He flinched and looked up to meet her gaze from under his bangs. 

She sneered down at him. " _Behave._ " 

Yuuichirou bowed his head. "Yes, mother." 

As Eren and Yuuichirou made their way out of the yard and down the street, Yuuichirou swore he could feel his mother's gaze the entire way. 

 

* * *

 

"Yuu! It's been so long!" Aunt Carla yells out in surprise when she sees Yuuichirou walk through the door once they arrive. This startles the young boy for a moment and he falls back against the wall before shaking it off, laughing a little.

"It's nice to see you too, Auntie." Yuuichirou replies, readjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there! Come give me a hug!" She exclaims, pouting with her hands on her hips.

Yuuichirou's eyes widen and he looks to Eren, who in turn shrugs at him. "Don't look at me. Just do as she says or she'll pinch your cheeks like she used to when you were little."

This makes the young boy move into action, walking into his aunt's arms and hugging her around the waist. Carla squeezed him tightly before pulling away and studying him for a moment, making Yuuichirou squirm.

"Yuu?" She says, concern in her eyes. "When was the last time you had a bath?"

The eight-year-old thinks for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. A couple of months? But it's okay. I'm happy without one." He smiles, trying to reassure her.

This only makes a sad look come into her eyes but she shakes her head and gives him a determined look. "Well, in my house, we don't allow that. You have to have a bath every day or at least every two days. Solet's go start the water!"

Yuuichirou's eyes widen as he's walked towards the bathroom, Eren following while laughing. The raven-haired boy glares at him and manages to hit him, making Eren squawk.

Yuuichirou lets out a laugh when Eren shouts and they both chase each other towards the bathroom. Carla yells at them to be careful and walks into to find them trying to noogie one another. She sighs and reaches down to grab both of their ears, making them each groan in pain.

"I do not tolerate fighting." She explains.

"But mom, we weren't fighting! We were just playing!" Eren tries to reason.

Yuuichirou only folds his arms across his chest and sighs. Eren pouts at him but lets it go when his mother releases their ears.

"Now Yuu, would you like me to explain how the tub works?"

Yuuichirou look towards the clean, white shower tub and shook his head. "I think I can figure it out."

Carla nodded and smiled. "Okay then. I'll leave out some fresh clothes for you on the counter. I’m sure you and Eren are the same size."

"I'm two inches taller!" Eren exclaimed proudly, standing higher above his cousin. Yuuichirou scrunched his nose up at him but smiled anyway.

"Alright you two." Carla laughed, shooing Eren out the door. She turned back towards Yuuichirou. "There's some shampoo and a fresh bar of soap on the side of the tub so feel free to use them."

Yuuichirou nodded as she shut the door. "Thank you." He called out.

He turned around to face towards the tub but as he did that, he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and what he saw made him flinch.

He didn't even recognize himself.

How his family did he'll never know.

His hair was severely matted and overgrown, almost like the yard, and hung in clumps against his head. His skin, which would usually be a light tan, looked dirty and unclean and his eyes, which had always been his most favorite part of himself, looked so....tired.

_I am._

Yuuichirou rubbed at them, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He sighed and went about removing his disgusting over-used clothes and folded them as neatly as he could on the ground. He didn't even want to get the toilet dirty as it looked so white and clean. Yuuichirou then reached into the tub and turned one of the dials, feeling the water until it warmed up and adjusting the temperature before getting in.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world, having warm, clean water against his filthy, disgusting body. As Yuuichirou lay back in the tub, he lifted his hands up and watched as the water slid down his fingers from a clean to dirty trial. The clean water quickly began to turn dirty as it soaked up the filth from his body and he let out a sigh before getting to work. He grabbed the new bar of soap on the side of the tub and began to scrub his body down. He made sure to get between each crevice, even between his fingernails and behind his ears.

He unplugged the tub to release the water so he could refill it again, this time to wash his hair. Once it was filled again with the warm water, Yuuichirou dipped his head under the water and held his breath for a few seconds, thinking,

_What if I just drowned myself?_

The thought came to him so suddenly he burst up out of the water and began coughing, grabbing the sides of the tub for support. He stared blankly at the wall ahead of him, his mind whirling, when he heard a knock at the door. Instinctively, Yuuichirou brought his knees up against his chest and pressed himself back against the tub wall, looking towards the door with fear. 

Carla opened the door, a fresh pair of pajamas in her hands, when she noticed Yuuichirou's expression.

"Yuu?" She asked with concern. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

He said nothing, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. She carefully approached him and he whimpered as she kneeled beside the tub.

"Yuu, what is it? What's going through your mind right now?" She said softly.

The eight-year-old blinked, looking to the side at the tendrils of the water. "N-nothing."

Carla smiled gently. "Come on, now. I know something's wrong. You can tell me, hun. I'm not going to hurt you."

With those words, Yuuichirou looked back up at her and straight into her eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. When he believed he found none, he whispered in between his knees.

"Promise?"

Carla nodded, bringing her pinky up. "I pinky promise."

Yuuichirou let out a breath of air before slowly bringing up his right hand and linking his pinky with hers. Carla smiled and nodded at him.

"So, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?"

Yuuichirou thought for a moment and was about to open his mouth when his father's warning rang in his head.

 _"You're sorry, eh? You will be if you open your_ fucking _mouth._ "

The young boy froze in fear, not knowing what to do. 

_If I say anything I'll get punished for sure. But...what is there to say? I deserve what I get. There's nothing that needs to be said._

Yuuichirou lifted his head up and gave his aunt a smile. "There's nothing wrong, Auntie."

Carla frowned at his words.

"I'm happy."

* * *

After his bath, Yuuichirou felt utterly refreshed, relieved,  _renewed_. Everything felt so much...lighter. He felt like a new person.

Who knew being clean could make you feel this good?

At the moment, he was curled up on Eren's bed in a warm blanket, watching as Eren went through his backpack. When the older of the two pulled out his old, ragged blanket, a look of anger and sadness came into his eyes but it vanished when he looked up at Yuuichirou.

"You know, if you need any blankets or clothes, you could just ask me right?" Eren said a bit earnestly.

Yuuichirou let out a small yawn, snuggling against Eren's stuffed panda. "Yeah...but I don't want to trouble you."

A frustrated look came into the nine-year-old's face and he shoved the blanket back into the backpack before climbing onto the bed. Yuuichirou watched as Eren came up in front of him and stared straight at him.

"Yuu..." Eren started, letting out a shuddering breath. "I see how hard things are for you....you never seem to have new clothes, you're never able to bathe, and don't even lie to me about having anything in your lunch bag! I know for a fact that all your given is carrots and bread!"

Yuuichirou watched Eren in shock as tears formed in the brunette's eyes. He reached over to clutch at the blanket that was around Yuuichirou and brought his head forward to rest it against the younger's shoulder.

"Don't you get it? I just want to help you...me and Mikasa just want to help! We can see you're suffering and...a-and now I know for  _sure_  it's because of your parents." Eren sniffled, using a hand to wipe at the tears dripping down his cheeks.

Yuuichirou stared above Eren's head, feeling his own tears prick at the edge of his eyes. He didn't know that his cousins felt this way. But...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Eren..." Yuuichirou whispered quietly. "But I can't let you help me..."

Eren choked on a sob and snapped his head up, staring at Yuuichirou incredulously. "W-what? What the heck do you mean by that?"

Yuuichirou stared back at Eren gave a soft smile, lifting a hand up to wipe at the tears on his cheek. "Can't  _you_ see it, Eren? I'm not suffering. I'm fine. I'm  _happy_. My parents are treating me the way I deserve to be treated—"

"That's  _bullshit_ , Yuu!" Eren snapped, grabbing the hand that was stroking his cheek and clutching it to his chest. "Don't let them brainwash you! You're  _happy_  not being allowed to bathe? You're happy not being allowed to  _eat?!_ "

Yuuichirou glared at him. "Don't talk about things you don't even know—"

"But I  _do_  know, Yuu." Eren growled. "I know you're in pain and that they're doing  _something_  to you to make you—"

" _STOP."_  Yuuichirou hissed, yanking his hand away from Eren. He shoved the older boy onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing his forearm against the brunette's neck to hold him down. "You don't know what you're  _talking about_. So shut the  _fuck_ up you  _whore_ _."_

Eren stared up at him in utter shock as Yuuichirou breathed heavily on top of him. It was quiet for a few seconds when Eren decided to speak. 

"…Yuu—"

"I-I didn't meant it..." Yuuichirou whispered pulling his arm away from Eren's neck and hanging it limply against his side. He brought his eyes up to look at Eren and the older felt his heart ache at the sight. Yuuichirou's eyes were glossy and watery and filled with so much pain it even physically hurt to seem him like that.

"I-I I'm  _sorry_ , Eren." Yuuichirou began to sob, bringing his hands up to his face and crying into them. The brunette sat up and hugged the eight-year-old to his chest, letting Yuuichirou cry against him.

"Shh, don't cry, Yuu." Eren soothed, rubbing his back and clean hair.

As Yuuichirou began to calm down a bit, Eren slowly brought the both of them to lay down on the bed, face to face. The younger clutched at Eren's shirt and sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I...I didn't mean too...." Yuuichirou whimpered.

Eren brushed back his bangs and shook his head. "I know, it's okay."

Even as Yuuichirou fell into the clutches of sleep, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist, the nine-year-old couldn't help but wonder...

Where did Yuu learn that word from?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is too short and the next couple ones will be as well (maybe like up to chapter 3?? or 4? Idk) The beginning of the story is always the hardest to get rolling but don't worry, I'll be writing longer chapters soon.
> 
> -
> 
> If you want to know what music inspired me to write then here are the links:  
> [1 Hour of Dark Piano | Dark Piano For Dark Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg)  
> [2 Hour Beautiful Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping 【BGM】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSOtku1j600)  
> [2-Hours Epic Music Mix | THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXoACwOT1o)
> 
> Also, here's a link to my Tumblr if you guys would like to check it out! I'll be posting updates here.  
> [MikayuuMuser](https://mikayuumuser.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 2 - Hesitant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu is finally given a way out and hesitantly takes the chance.
> 
> \--
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of non-con so please read at your discretion.
> 
> -
> 
> UPDATE: I added art to this chapter so it's at the bottom notes. I didn't want to spoil it for any new readers :) so please check it out and tell me watcha think! Love you guys!! <3

**Chapter 2**   

 

Waking up in the morning, Yuuichirou had never felt so rested in his entire life. For once, he felt warm and comfortable on the bed he lay on. He even rested on a pillow for the whole night! The blanket, which was a big, thick comforter, hugged him and in a way, caressed his clean skin. Yuuichirou let out a sigh, closing his eyes as a calm sensation went through him, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. For once he felt... 

... _safe._  

Yuuichirou could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he did his best to hold them back. 

 _I never want to leave._  

He sniffled, rubbing his nose, when he felt a shift on the bed. Yuuichirou looked up and watched as Eren, whom he'd forgotten was on the bed, turned around to face him. The older boy let out a yawn, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, before glancing at Yuuichirou. 

"G'morning." Eren whispered, smiling.  

Yuuichirou felt a stir in his chest at the smile and couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning." He whispered. 

"Did you sleep good?" Eren asked, turning fully to face his cousin. 

The younger boy thought for a moment before nodding, actually telling the truth. Eren smiled wider and reached over to ruffle the raven locks. Yuuichirou laughed and pushed his hand away. 

"I could tell by the way you were snoring." The nine-year-old snickered, poking Yuuichirou in the cheek. 

Yuuichirou widened his eyes before blushing. "I don't snore!" 

Eren let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah you do! It was so loud even the neighbors could hear!" 

The raven-haired boy pouted, about to pinch Eren's nose, when a knock on the door quieted them. Just like the night before when in the bath, Yuuichirou couldn't help but freeze in fear, grasping tightly at his stomach and burying his face into the bed. 

 _He's here_ _....I_ _thought I was safe...I'm never safe...I deserve no safety._  

Even as his body shook slightly and Eren put an arm around him, asking him if he was alright, Yuuichirou couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears. All he could hear were the footsteps creaking against wood boards, heavy breathing, and a voice whispering to him. 

" _Yuuuu_ _."_  

 _"_ _Yuu_ _, get up."_  

He could feel those hands sliding up against his skin, grasping, pinching, clawing, making him wince in pain. He could smell the thick breath whispering against his skin, words threatening and biting. He could feel the pain inside him as...as— 

"NO!" Yuuichirou screamed, shoving the hands that were wrapped around him away. Eren, whom had his arms around him, startled in shock and watched as his cousin dropped himself to the floor and scooted all the way to the corner of the room. 

Carla, who had been the one to knock on the door and enter the room, had noticed the subtle change in her nephew even as she barely took a few steps in. She'd noticed the way he tensed under the covers and for a moment hesitated about whether to leave the room but knew the damage had already been done. She needed to be there for him now and help him. 

"Yuu?" Eren asked softly, crawling towards the end of his bed but being careful to not startle the younger boy. He climbed off the bed, looking to his mother for confirmation if it was alright, and she nodded. 

Eren knelt onto the floor and crawled quietly towards Yuuichirou, watching as the eight-year-old curled in on himself, his knees to his chest and his face in his knees. Yuuichirou was rocking back and forth, as if he was trying to calm himself. 

The brunette was silent as he scooted until he was in front of his cousin, watching him cautiously. Eren hesitantly reached to place his hand on Yuuichirou's but pulled back when the younger boy flinched and whimpered. 

"Yuu? It's okay." Eren started softly, wishing he could wrap his arms around the younger. "There's no need to be scared. My mom isn't going to hurt you and neither am I." 

Yuuichirou was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I-I know..." 

Eren smiled gently, scooting closer. "Can you look up at me?" 

The eight-year-old hesitated, clenched his hands together against his legs, before lifting his head a little. His eyes were wide and fearful, tears dripping down his cheeks. Eren could feel his heart ache for him but kept a smile. 

"Is it okay if I hold you?" Eren asked, widening his arms. 

Yuuichirou looked back and forth between Eren's arms, contemplating it. He let out a sniffle, reaching a hand up to wipe at his cheeks before nodding and crawling forward into Eren's chest. He wrapped his arms around the older's waist and sighed when Eren did the same. 

Eren rocked the both of them back and forth gently, whispering to the younger. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." 

Yuuichirou closed his eyes. 

As the two boys held each other, Carla couldn't help but feel her heart break at the sight. She wiped at her eyes when she noticed a figure at the doorway. She looked over to find Mikasa standing there, an unreadable look on her face. She was staring at Eren and Yuuichirou. 

Carla walked over to her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair. "Mikasa, did you see everything?" 

The young girl was quiet for a moment, her face stoic, when she blinked and looked up at her mother. Carla was taken back by her daughter's words. 

"I want them to pay, mom." 

Mikasa's eyes were fierce, dark with hidden fury. It wasn't until then that Carla really noticed the way the nine-year-old was shaking, her hands clenched tightly, and her jaw clenched as if to hold back her frustration. 

At that moment, Carla felt her daughter's fury and nodded, looking back at the two boys. "Don't worry, sweetie." 

"They  _will_." 

 

* * *

 

 _Knock_ _knock_. 

There came the fated knock on the door. 

Yuuichirou didn't know what his aunt meant when everything would be alright. He didn't know what she meant that no one would ever hurt him ever again. The same with Eren. They both said the same thing. 

What did they mean by that? 

No had ever hurt him. 

So what did they—? 

"Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Gekkoin and this is my partner, Detective Krul." 

Yuuichirou turned his head towards the door from where he was seated on the couch. From where he could see, a tall man in a fancy looking overcoat stood next to a shorter woman with a similar overcoat but for women. 

His aunt nodded for them to come in and when they did is when Yuuichirou got a better look at them. The tall man had scruffy white hair and scarlet eyes that, in a way, didn't seem to scare the younger boy. The man, however, seemed to be incredibly muscular and intimidating to look at as his presence practically took up the entire room. 

His partner on the other hand was much, much smaller. She was a petite little thing with long, pink hair that flowed down her back elegantly. Her eyes were just as scarlet as her partner's and much fiercer. Though, they also held a softness that kept Yuuichirou from becoming frightened. And even though her frame was small, it seemed as if her entire presence was just as intimidating as her partner's. 

Yuuichirou swallowed as they entered the living room, inspecting it with their scarlet eyes. When they ran their gazes over him and his cousins, he involuntarily flinched and lowered his head, feeling self-conscious. The lady, whom was named Krul, stepped further into the room and spoke up. 

"There's no need to be frightened. We're here to help."  

It was as if all eyes in the room were on him and Yuuichirou couldn’t help but look up. Indeed, everyone was staring at him and he became confused.  

"I-I'm not scared." He defended weakly. 

Detective Gekkoin smiled softly and walked closer into the room until he could kneel on the ground. "Yuuichirou, being scared isn't something to be ashamed of." 

The young boy lifted an eyebrow. "It's not?" 

The detective shook his head. "Nope. Wanna know why?" Yuuichirou nodded and Detective Gekkoin leaned a little bit closer to whisper. 

"Because even grown-ups get scared." 

Yuuichirou's eyes widened and he tilted his head. "Really? Does that mean  _you_ get scared?" 

The man smiled and nodded. Yuuichirou sat back on the couch and gasped, pointing at the detective. "How though?! You're so big and strong! I can't even imagine a person like you getting scared." 

"Everyone gets scared, Yuuichirou." Detective Krul said, gesturing at everyone around the room. "We're human. It doesn't matter who you are. At one time in your life, you're bound to get scared. But there's nothing wrong with it."  

Yuuichirou listened to her words carefully, taking them in for a moment.  

 _Everyone gets scared? No matter who they are? Does that mean...father gets scared...?_  

"Yuu?" He heard his aunt say. Yuuichirou looked up. "What's going through your mind right now?" 

The small boy looked down at his hands, tracing the lines with his eyes and thinking. He was always afraid. Afraid of his parents, afraid of getting in trouble, afraid of saying something he shouldn't.  

Always  _afraid._  

Should he tell these people that? 

"I...I'm scared..." Yuuichirou admitted so quietly that if Detective Gekkoin hadn't been up close he would have missed it. The older man looked up towards his partner and they shared a look.  

"What are you scared of, Yuuichirou?" Detective Krul asked softly. 

Yuuichirou let out a heavy breath, still staring down at his hands. He shut his eyes and imagined the warm bed he slept in last night, the amazing bath he got to have, the delicious food he was given after his bath. 

 _I want to have all that._  

 _But..._  

"I'm....I'm happy." Yuuichirou lifted his head up, giving them all a big smile. 

His aunt let out a sob and Yuuichirou turned his head towards her, his smile disappearing. He was about to say something when Eren beat him to it. 

"Stop.  _Saying that._ " Eren growled. Yuuichirou looked beside him to see Eren's eyes full of anger and sadness. This caused the younger boy's heart to twist and he couldn't help but feel even more confused. 

 _I don't understand...I'm just trying not to worry you guys!_  

"Okay, let's all just calm down." Detective Gekkoin said, looking around and giving his family gentle looks. "These are his thoughts so we just have to listen to them." 

"But it's  _wrong!_ " Eren yelled, jumping off the couch. "He's being mistreated and he doesn't even  _realize it_! They're brain-washing him! Do  _something_ about it!"  

Mikasa pushed herself off the couch as well and grabbed him by the arm. " _Eren_ , calm down." She scolded. 

Yuuichirou stared at Eren in shock. "They're not mistreating me, Eren! Why would you say that?" 

The older boy turned to face him, his eyes widening from anger to frustration. "Are you serious—damn it! Yuu open your eyes!  _Please_! I know they're doing something!" 

"Eren! Language!" Carla snapped. 

The nine-year-old turned to face his mother. "But mom—" 

" _Okay_." Detective Krul clapped her hands together. "I think we  _all_  need to calm down here. Especially  _you_ , Eren." 

Eren glared at the older woman but kept his mouth shut and sat back down.  

Yuuichirou took in a deep breath and breathed out to calm himself. Both detectives watched him quietly as he did this a few more times before finally settling down. 

"Are you okay now?" Detective Gekkoin asked gently. 

 Yuuichirou nodded. 

Detective Krul let out a sigh and went over to stand beside her partner. She looked down at the eight-year-old with kind eyes. 

"You know, Yuu," She started. "I have an eight-year-old son myself." 

Yuuichirou looked up at her. "You do?" 

She smiled. "Yes. His name is Mikaela. He  _loves_  to sing. You remind me of him a little bit. I think it's because of your eyes." 

"My...eyes?" 

The older woman nodded, looking deep into his eyes as she spoke. "Yes. His eyes are blue while your eyes are green. Though, what makes them similar is that you have this look that he once had. See, Mikaela is my adopted son. When he was younger, he came from a home that wasn't very nice to him and he had this look in his eyes that said he was asking for help, even though he was saying he didn't want it."  

Detective Krul knelt down onto the ground beside him and gave him a sad smile. "You have the exact look in your eyes, Yuu." 

Yuuichirou blinked, reaching up to touch his eyes and feeling the wetness forming at them. He swallowed, finding a lump in his throat, and struggled so speak. 

"H-how is he now?" 

Detective Krul laughed. "Oh he's such a booger now. He sings, he plays, he makes messes. He also loves animals so I was thinking of getting him a dog soon."  

She eyed him for a moment. "Hey, Yuu. What is it that  _you_ like to do for fun?" 

Yuuichirou startled at the question, not expecting it. He looked away, not knowing what to say, when a thought came to his mind. 

He blushed. "I like to draw a little...." A frown came to his face. "...but I don't have any markers or paper at home." 

She tilted her head. "Is there a reason why there aren't any?" 

Yuuichirou shrugged. "My parents think it's a waste of money. But it's okay. I'm happy without them." 

Detective Krul hummed to herself, thinking. "You know, Yuu. There's nothing wrong with wanting to have things. You know that, right?" 

The young boy bit his lip, looking away. "I don't need those things, though. I'm fine the way I am." 

"And how have things been for you?" Detective Gekkoin asked, kindly but cautiously. 

Yuuichirou rocked himself back in forth in thought. "Everything's good until I'm bad. When I'm bad then that's when I deserve it." 

A look of worry came over both of the detectives' faces. "Deserve what, Yuu?" 

Yuuichirou looked at them, a faraway look in his eyes. "My punishment." 

 _Knock_ _Knock_ _._  

Everyone's head snapped towards the door, the tension that had been settling in the room suddenly dissipating. Carla, whom had been standing the entire time, cleared her throat and pointed at the door. 

"I'll get it." 

They all watched as she went to the door. She looked through the peep-hole for a moment and then let out a small gasp, pulling back quickly. 

Detective Gekkoin stood up, a look of alarm on his face. "What is it?" 

Carla swallowed, glancing at Yuuichirou briefly. "It's his father." 

 "OI! Carla! Open up! I know you're there!" Yuuichirou's father yelled from outside the door. 

Yuuichirou froze at the sound of his father's voice. He was about to stand up and run towards the bedroom when a hand on his knee stopped him.  

Detective Krul smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, Yuu. We've got this." 

The young boy watched as she stood up, the kind smile turning stoic as she walked towards the door, standing before it and giving Carla a reassuring look. Detective Gekkoin went to stand in front of all three children, a stoic expression on his face as well. The smaller detective put a hand on the doorknob before opening the door, facing a very angry man.   

When Yuuichirou's father opened his mouth to speak, or possibly yell, he held back at the sight of the detective. "Who the hell are you?" 

Detective Krul narrowed her eyes. "I should be asking  _you_ that." 

The taller man sneered. "I’m here for my son. I wouldn't have to  _come here_  if my idiot of a sister-in-law would have dropped him off." 

The pink-haired woman responded icily. "Well, there's no need to worry. Your son, for  _once_ , is actually in good hands." 

His eyes widened and he hissed at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Where's my son? Yuuichirou! Get out here!  _Now!_ " 

Inside, the young boy could hear the threat in the last word and he could feel his body move on its own. Eren grabbed him by the arm and tried to stop him but Yuuichirou just shook him off and ran towards the door, standing behind Detective Krul. 

When his father caught sight of him, a grin spread across his face. "See? There he is. If he wasn't in good hands with me then he wouldn't be coming to me when I call." 

Carla growled at him. "You make it sound like he's a _dog_!" 

Yuuichirou's father laughed. "Well that's what children are practically." 

Detective Krul grit her teeth together. "Why you—" 

"Alright, well I don't have anymore time to spare. " his father interrupted, reaching towards Yuuichirou. "I have things to do so let's go, Yuuichirou." 

The eight-year-old hesitated but didn't really have a chance to think for himself when his aunt grabbed him and pulled him to her chest.  

"He's not going  _anywhere_ with you!" She yelled. 

"Yeah! So get lost!" Eren agreed, siding up beside his mother and glaring daggers at his uncle. 

Yuuichirou's father raised an eyebrow at them before rolling his eyes. He looked back at Detective Krul. "Come on, now. You got nothing on me and I'm his father. He belongs to  _me_  so I have my legal rights over him." 

"He  _belongs_  to you?" Detective Gekkoin spoke up, coming up beside his partner.  

At the sight of him, Yuuichirou's father took a step back and sized him up before trying to appear taller, squaring his shoulders and standing up straight. 

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He snickered, looking between both detectives. 

Detective Gekkoin looked at him with disgust. "Last time I checked, he was a child. Not an  _object_." 

The shorter man narrowed his eyes before gesturing towards Yuuichirou. "Whatever, just give me back my child!" 

As he was about to step into the house and past the two detectives, Detective Gekkoin stood in front of him, blocking his path. Yuuichirou's father startled at that but scowled and tried again, only to to keep getting blocked. 

"Get the fuck outta my way!" He growled, lifting a hand to aim at the taller man. Though, due to all his training, Detective Gekkoin could see right through him and easily grabbed the man's fist, pushing down on it until he was on the ground, yelling in pain. 

"Agh! Let go!  _Fuck!_ I'm going to sue you for this!" 

Detective Krul laughed. "For what? For trying to protect a child from his abusive father? Yeah, that'll go so well with the judge." 

Yuuichirou's father seethed. "You don't know shit!" 

Detective Gekkoin darkened his gaze and squeezed the man's fist tighter. "Then I guess I'll have to force it out of you." 

The shorter man growled in pain and tried to pull away when he was thrown to the floor. He hissed at the scrapes the floorboards made against his hands and looked up to find a gun pointed at his head. 

Yuuichirou's father's face went from anger to fear in less than a second. 

He lifted his hands up in surrender. "O-oi you can't do this! This is illegal!" 

Detective Gekkoin clicked the gun to startle the other man and shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly. What I'm doing isn't even half as bad as what  _you've_  been doing to your own  _child._ So shut the fuck up you piece of shit before I blow your head off. People like you make me sick." 

Yuuichirou's father went pale and he looked around desperately when his eyes fell on the eight-year-old, whom was watching with wide eyes. 

"Yuuichirou, son, please! I'm sorry! Please, tell this man not to hurt me! Please! I'll never do anything again! Please, son!" His father begged. 

The young boy for some reason could feel himself get sick in the stomach at his father's words. The way his father was looking at him, with wide, fearful eyes, the way he went from being intimidating to a terrified man was.... 

 _He...does get scared. I've never seen this side of him before..._  

Yuuichirou could feel bile coming up his throat. 

 _I feel sick..._  

Without warning, Yuuichirou brought a hand to his mouth and rushed towards the bathroom, trying his best not to vomit on the floor. He barely made it to the toilet before he was heaving into it, a thick wave of sickness overcoming him each time he thought of his father's terrified face. 

Yuuichirou didn't even register the soft, cool hands against his neck and forehead until he'd finished. He leaned against the edge of the tub, exhausted and watched as Mikasa flushed the toilet. She reached up to grab a towel and wiped at Yuuichirou's mouth. The younger boy quietly thanked her, holding his stomach due to the aching feeling in it, and closed his eyes. 

 _I'm so tired._  

"Is he alright?" He heard a voice say at the door. It was Detective Krul. 

"Yeah, I think he felt bad seeing his dad that way." Mikasa replied back quietly. 

They continued to talk but Yuuichirou drowned it out as drowsiness began to settle in. He sat like that for a few more minutes when he felt a presence in front of him.  He opened his eyes. 

"Yuu, we've arrested your father." Detective Krul said, eyeing him carefully. 

The young boy could do nothing but sigh. "What about my mother?" 

She averted her eyes. "We sent a unit to your house to get her but...she was nowhere to be found." 

Yuuichirou lowered his eyes. "...oh." 

Detective Krul reached a hand over to touch Yuuichirou's. "Don't worry,Yuu. Everything will be fine. I promise. And remember this." 

Yuuichirou met her eyes. 

"I  _always _ keep my promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo....I don't really like how this chapter turned out. But I tried ಥ⌣ಥ  
> The next chapter will be better (hopefully lol)  
> Please feel free to comment below and (if you want, I mean I'm not desperate (ΦωΦ) ) leave kudos!  
> I LOVE comments so pwetty please?  
> Lmao thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Here's the art link:
> 
> [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141756949@N05/24279051127/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 3 - What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward to 8 years later with Yuu as a teen, along with Mikasa and Eren and a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a few days off of updating and honestly, this chapter sucks. I tried my best to do well at it but I just couldn't get it right. It's a little short as well but I couldn't figure out how to make it end well. Please forgive me ._.
> 
> I have chapter 4 as well so it should be up in a few days. I just got back from vacation and I'm a bit tired (jet lag sucks!) But hopefully you guys think it's better than this chapter. 
> 
> If you read this far, thank you for reading! :)

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 _8 years later_  

-

 _Knock_ _knock_ _._  

A shuffle under the blankets. 

 _Knock_ _KNOCK_ _._  

A small groan of protest. 

"Yo, Yuu! Wake up, we're going to be late for school!" 

Yuuichirou, in his haze of sleep, tried his best to ignore his cousin and snuggled deeper into his covers. He didn't want to go to school. School was his warden and he was the prisoner. 

Once it became quiet, Yuuichirou assumed the other had given up. Though, he was mistaken when the sound of tinkering against the door caught his attention. The raven-haired boy was about to sit up in question when the door suddenly opened and he was met with a grinning brunette with sparkling cerulean eyes. 

"Good morning!" Eren exclaimed, marching over to the sleepy 16-year-old and reaching over to yank the covers off of him. 

Yuuichirou gave him an offended look. "Hey!" 

Eren raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you hey me. It's time to get up whether you like it or not."  

The older of the two reached for Yuuichirou's arm and pulled him off the bed, making the latter yell in protest, and dragged him to his dresser. 

"Now, get dressed. Or do I have to choose out your outfit like a child." Eren said with a smirk. 

Yuuichirou yanked his arm out of his cousin's grip and glared at him. "I can dress myself." 

"Great! Now on with it!" Eren smiled before exiting his bedroom. 

Yuuichirou let out a sigh, running a hand through his raven locks, before facing his dresser. He reached over to open it and rifled through it before pulling out a red sweater with black and white stripes on the sleeves. He pondered for a moment on the jeans before deciding on black with holes in the knees. As he got dressed, he stood up to take a glance in the mirror to fix his hair. Once he finished, he eyed himself for a moment, trying to feel some semblance of happiness about himself. 

But all he could feel was disgust. 

 _How many years has it been?_  

Yuuichirou shook his head, trying to clear his mind, before reaching to the side of his dresser and grabbing his converse. He slipped them on and just as he finished tying them, he heard a yell from downstairs. 

"YUU!" 

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door to yell back. "I'M COMING!' 

As he walked down the hallway and towards the staircase, Yuuichirou heard a shuffle to his left. He turned to look and a smile lit on his face. 

"Mia, good morning!" He cooed, reaching down to pet his cat, a 3-year-old Calico. She let out a meow, bumping her head into his hand. He scratched under her chin and let out a laugh as she began to purr, lowering her head to the ground until she was on her back. 

"You silly girl." Yuuichirou smiled, giving her one more pat on the head before standing up. He continued his way down the stairs with Mia following behind. 

As he reached the large kitchen, he found his aunt and cousins talking and cleaning up. Yuuichirou let out a sigh, catching their attention. Eren's eyes lit up and he bounced over to throw his arm across the younger's neck. 

"Finally, he awakens!" 

"Quit it!"  

Carla and Mikasa both watch the bickering boys with amusement. It becomes even funnier when Eren's dog, Riley, a 2-year-old Australian Cattle Dog, bounds up and tries to squeeze between the two of them. He barks excitedly when Yuuichirou pushes Eren off of him and rolls his eyes.  

"You know I hate it when you do that." Yuuichirou grumbles. 

Eren laughs and waves his hand in dismissal. "Oh come on, you love it." 

Mikasa folds her arms across her chest. "As heart-warming as this is, we're going to be late. So get something to eat, Yuu." 

Yuuichirou grows quiet for a moment before turning his eyes to the ground, letting Riley sniff at his hand and lick it.  

"I'm not hungry." 

Carla let outs a sigh. "Yuu, we've been through this. Even though you don't feel hungry, sweetie, you still need to eat." 

"...." 

"At least eat a granola bar." Carla encourages. 

Yuuichirou hesitates before nodding. "Okay." 

Carla smiles before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a granola bar and handing it to the 16-year-old. Yuuichirou is silent as he unwraps the bar and munches on it in small bites. He manages to finish it, though, so it leaves the three of them relieved. 

"Okay, bye mom!" Eren says, hugging his mother. Mikasa does the same and, while Yuuichirou is hesitant, Carla doesn't push him. Instead she smiles gently and gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Have a good day." She tells him. 

Yuuichirou forces a smile. 

 _I doubt it._  

 

* * *

 

When they reached their school, Wilhem High School, they went straight to their lockers. They managed to get their lockers next to each other this year. As Yuuichirou began to enter the combination on his lock, Mikasa doing the same, Eren got distracted by his friends. 

"Hey! Guys, over here!"  

Yuuichirou tensed, clutching his math book tighter to his chest. He glanced to the side to watch as Eren and Mikasa's friends came over, a rowdy and annoying group, might he say. The ones that were the most annoying were the tall, muscular blond, the short bald one with a loud mouth, and the stupid horse-faced one. If Yuuichirou could recall, their names were Reiner, Connie, and Jean. 

The one he disliked the most was Jean. 

They were all the same age as his cousins. So, in a way, it made Yuuichirou feel left out, despite the one-year age difference. It wasn't that much but still. Their friends didn't really care for him. 

The feeling was mutual. 

"Hey, Eren! Mikasa!" Connie exclaimed in greeting. His eyes scanned over the two of them and for a moment he glanced briefly over at Yuuichirou but turned his eyes away, acting as if he wasn't there. Yuuichirou glared at him. 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "You remember our cousin, right?" 

She reached over to grab Yuuichirou's hand, making him flinch. He  _so_ did not want to be in front of these people right now. 

Connie rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh! Yeah! I remember him. Hey, Yui!" 

Yuuichirou narrowed his eyes. "My name is  _Yuu_. Not Yui. I'm not a girl." 

That's when the annoying horse-faced decided to speak up. "Oi, he messed up, alright? There's no need to be so hostile. Chill out." Jean said, glaring at the younger boy. 

Yuuichirou glared back. "How am I being hostile? All I said was that my name isn't Yui. You're the one that's being hostile so maybe you should chill you, horse-face." 

It was silent for a moment, the shock of what Yuuichirou said hung in the air, until Jean snapped out of it. 

"What did you just call me you little shit?" 

He was about to reach over and grab Yuuichirou by the shirt, making the younger boy flinch back. He would have succeeded had not Eren shoved him to the ground. 

Eren pointed a finger down at Jean and glowered at him. "Don't you ever try to lay a hand on him, Jean. This is just a warning. Try it again and I'll make sure you won't be able to use your hands." 

Jean felt a shiver a fear go through him at the dark look in Eren's eyes. He nodded regardless and waited until the brunette backed off before standing up again. 

Eren looked towards Yuuichirou and found him facing away from all of them. He felt a wave of protectiveness go through him and Eren turned back to the group. 

"I think you guys should go somewhere else." He told them firmly. 

Other than Jean, all of them nodded in agreement. Reiner patted Eren on the shoulder and Annie offered to kick Jean's ass as well if it would help. Eren laughed but shook his head, saying he could handle it. 

He watched as all of them left before turning back to see Jean walking down the opposite hallway. Eren narrowed his eyes, a feeling of anger going through him. 

"That damn bastard." 

Yuuichirou let out a sigh, turning his eyes to the ground. "You didn't have to do that..." 

Eren turned to face him, a look of disbelief on his face. "And if I hadn't? He could have done something. I promised you, didn't I?" 

The taller of the two came closer and rested a hand on Yuuichirou's head, rubbing his hair softly. Their eyes met and Eren gave him a gentle smile. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again." 

Yuuichirou couldn't help but feel warm inside at those words and took a glance at Mikasa, who was also giving him a soft look. He took in a deep breath and nodded, staring at the ground. 

"Okay..." He whispered. 

Eren gave him a pleased look and removed his hand before turning towards his locker. Once he opened it and pulled out his books, he looked towards Yuuichirou again.  

"You should get your things before the bell. We'll see you at lunch, okay?" 

Yuuichirou nodded, giving them a smile he hoped was convincing and watched as the two of them headed towards their respective classes. The raven-haired boy took a glance around him, noticing how his classmates and those above him were going to their classes as well. He sighed and went to open his locker again when someone caught his attention. 

He was a few lockers down from him and was opening his own as well, rifling through his locker. Yuuichirou couldn't help but feel his heart jump for a moment, taking in the appearance of the other boy. He was tall, a few inches taller than Yuuichirou and had what looked to be soft, wavy blonde hair that reached the edge of his neck. He was also well-built for his age, his shoulders wide and chest broad with long legs and a slim waist. Yuuichirou had no doubt the other male had some nice abs under his shirt. Even though his face was angled to the side, Yuuichirou could tell he had a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, which seemed to accentuate and highlight his light skin. Now all he had to see was the color of his eyes— 

That were now looking at him. 

Without meaning to, Yuuichirou took a step back and could feel his face heat up; and it wasn't only because of being caught ogling at the other. 

It was also because of how  _blue_  and  _gorgeous_  his eyes were. 

For a moment the two of them just stood there, staring at each other, when the signal of the warning bell snapped them out of it. The blonde used his free hand to slam his locker shut, giving Yuuichirou a curious look before heading towards his classroom. 

Yuuichirou let out a breath of air and shook his head before hurriedly opening his locker and shoving his math book inside. He reached in to grab his English one and shut his locker but just as he took a step to get towards his classroom, the sound of the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. 

 _Ahh_ _..shit._   

Yuuichirou groaned and began to sprint through the halls to get to his class. He was in for it now,  _especially_  since his teacher hated his guts. 

Once Yuuichirou reached the door to the classroom, he was breathing heavily, most likely due because he wasn't used to excercising. He was scrawny after all. 

Yuuichirou hesitated for a moment at opening the door, hearing the strict voice of his teacher calling doing name count. He swallowed with anxiety, grabbing the handle before turning it and entering the classroom. 

All eyes turned to him the moment he walked in, especially his teacher's. Yuuichirou swore he could feel the eyes bore into his head. 

Mr. Ackerman  _hated_  when students were late to class. 

Yuuichirou stood quietly at the door, staring at the ground in fear, as he could feel the tension suddenly sky rocket in the room. Even his classmates could feel it, too, as they all became quiet, looking towards their teacher, not wanting to risk getting yelled at. 

"Yuuichirou Jaeger." The coolness of his voice sent shivers down the 16-year-old's body and he slowly brought his eyes up to meet his teacher's, flinching at the icy look in them. 

"What makes you think you can be late to  _my_  class on the first week of school?" Mr. Ackerman asked, his face stoney but his eyes and voice both chilly. 

Yuuichirou let out a small sound. "I-I apologize, Sensei. There's no excuse f-for being l-late." 

Mr. Ackerman was silent for a moment, eyeing Yuuichirou carefully before he tutted and nodded his head towards the seats. 

"I'll take that as a good answer. But don't  _ever_  come late to my class again. This is your first and only warning." Mr. Ackerman said. "Now go sit down." 

Yuuichirou nodded quickly before stumbling over to his seat in the back, sitting down and hanging his head. 

 _I'm such an idiot!_  

He definitely couldn't tell Mikasa or Eren about this, knowing they'd most likely scold him for spacing out again. He couldn't help it, though! That guy from earlier...he hadn't seen him before. Then again, Yuuichirou didn't exactly pay attention to his classmates and it  _was_ the first week of school. 

Yuuichirou let out a sigh and leaned his face into the palm of his hand, staring blankly ahead of him. He knew he should have payed attention to the lesson that Mr. Ackerman was giving them but he just  _couldn't_. Lately his mind was filled with thoughts and unpleasant memories. 

Memories he wanted to forget. 

"…" 

 _"Don't you know that we love_ _you?"_  

 _-_  

 _"You little slut."_  

 _-_  

 _"You're nothing but a whore."_  

 _-_  

 _"D-don't! Please, m-mama help me!"_  

 _-_  

" _Hahaha. Why should I help a_ _disgust_ _ing_ _little whore like you? You're_ nothing." 

- 

 **"Nothing."**  

- 

Yuuichirou opened his eyes, staring down at his lunch with a blank look. He knew his Aunt made it with love and it was his favorite, a double-sided peanut-butter jelly sandwich with some grapes, a bottle of water, and two cookies.  

But he just...couldn't. 

The raven-haired boy sat at one of the lunch tables waiting for his cousins. They were taking longer than usual. Yuuichirou let out a sigh and pushed his lunch to the side so he could rest his head on his folded arms. He looked around the cafeteria in boredom but it didn't last for long when his eyes landed on a head of blonde hair. 

 _It's him. From earlier._  

Yuuichirou could feel his cheeks warm up from remembering the way their eyes met and the intense hue of them. For some reason, he wanted those eyes looking at him again. 

Yuuichirou shook his head, confused by his thoughts. 

 _Why am I thinking like that? He's a guy and._ _..I'm_ _a guy. That's just weird. Then again_ _....father_ _..._  

He gritted his teeth together and slammed his hands on the table, earning a few curious looks around him. 

"I can't think about that—I  _won't_." He whispered to himself furiously. 

Those memories he tried so hard to suppress all these years, he didn't understand why they were coming back. It wasn't fair. 

Yuuichirou leaned his face into his hands. "Ugh..." 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

He heard the familiar voice of his cousin come up from behind him. Yuuichirou didn't bother turning around but could hear the scooting of chairs around him as they sat on either side of him. Yuuichirou removed his hands and was about to respond when he noticed another figure at the table. 

A head full of blonde hair shaped into a cute bowl cut surrounding a round but shapely face with large blue eyes, a button nose, and small lips stared back at him.  

Armin Arlert. 

Eren and Mikasa's best friend. 

Yuuichirou quieted down for a moment. "Hi Armin." 

The older blonde boy smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Hey, Yuu. How've you been?" 

The thing was, Armin knew about Yuuichirou's past so there was really no use in hiding anything from him. If anything, Yuuichirou considering him a close friend as well. 

"I've been better." The 16-year-old replied, staring down at his hands.  

Mikasa frowned as she stared at his untouched lunch. "You haven't even taken a bite?" 

Yuuichirou shook his head and both of his cousins let out sighs. Eren gave Yuuichirou a worried look.  

"Yuu, if you keep going like this you're going to get sick." He said, running a hand through Yuuichirou's hair. The younger boy closed his eyes at the feeling, leaning more towards Eren. 

"I'm just not hungry s'all." Yuuichirou murmured, opening his eyes. 

Mikasa sighed. "You still need to  _eat_ , Yuu. It'll make you feel better if you do. You're always so tired." 

Yuuichirou was about to protest when he looked past Mikasa to see the blonde from before meet his eyes. Even from here Yuuichirou could see how blue and breathtaking they were. It sent butterflies through his chest. 

The younger boy could feel cheeks warm up again and he felt his heart beat faster when the other boy gave him a playful smile.  

Yuuichirou didn't even know he was holding his breath until Eren patted him on the back.  

"Earth to Yuu!  _Breathe!"_  

Yuuichirou let out a large breath of air before sucking another one in. He could feel how red his face was and couldn't help but risk glancing back at the blonde again. He was laughing softly to himself but otherwise was eating his own lunch again. 

The raven-haired boy turned his eyes back towards the table. 

 _What is wrong with me?_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I made a Flickr account and decided to make my own art using the Sims 4 (I know I'm a nerd :P) but lol I'll be using those characters for my story. If you guys would like to check out the first art I made, the link is down below ^.^ I'll be adding more art soon for the previous chapters so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> [Flickr Link](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141756949@N05/27324024719/in/album-72157667503859889/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu meets Shinoa, a nuisance in his term, Narumi, whom he believes somehow knows about his past, and finally Mika (who he may or may not have a sudden attraction towards).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay so I'm really sorry about the long awaited month update! (please don't throw tomatoes or other rotten veggies at me ._.)  
> I just had a few things going on, what with the holidays and new year (it's a little late but HAPPY NEW YEARS!!) but I hope this chappy makes up for it :D
> 
> \--
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of verbal and physical abuse so please read at your discretion.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

As the seasons began to change, switching from summer to fall, a chill began to settle over the air. The beautiful green leaves slowly began to change to a warm yellow, red, and orange, allowing the people of the town to start raking them into piles as well as the kids and pets to ruin them. Everyone, for some reason,  _loved,_  this time of year. Even his family.

Yuuichirou hated this time of year.

It wasn't because of how chilly it got or how everyone's smiles lit up wherever he went,  _always_  talking about how great this year's holidays were going to be and  _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _._

It was the same thing every year.

No, he hated it because of how beautiful everything was at this time. Of how, even while it was growing cold in the evening, people still managed to stay warm by having their loved ones by their side, or how the sunset became a breathtaking purple and gold in the sky...

One he still had a hard time believing existed.

He hated it most at this time of year because during this time, eight years ago, he was stuck inside all the time. Never allowed outside unless it was for school. Never allowed to play or see the sunsets.

Never allowed to  _be_  a kid.

He hated the smiles all these people had around this time of year because while they loved, held, smiled, just...experienced the world...

...he had been alone, afraid... _trapped._

And while he loved his family, he loved them  _so much,_ and was so grateful they even took him in, as damaged as he was.... he just couldn't help but still be afraid.

_I'm happy, though. I can't be ungrateful after all the things they've done for me._

Yuuichirou sat at his desk in his Chemistry class, staring down at his book and looking at the words on the page they were supposed to be reading. He couldn't focus, however. He glanced up at their teacher, who stood at the chalkboard writing something down quickly and sloppily. It was always impossible to read her hand-writing as she was an eccentric teacher. Yuuichirou didn't mind her, though. She was nice to him and didn't scold him when he spaced out.

_I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?_

Yuuichirou let out a sigh, rubbing at his eye, when he felt something poke at the back of his head. He raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around to find a smaller girl with violet hair and soft brown eyes staring back at him. Yuuichirou studied her for a moment, taking in that, in fact, while her eyes were soft-looking, they also held a bit of mischief in them. She had a twinkle in her eye that screamed  _troublemaker_  and the raven-haired boy was not about to entertain her.

"Er...sorry. I thought I felt a breeze..." Yuuichirou tried to lie, about to turn back around when he felt a pencil poke his neck. This time he looked straight at her, giving her an offended look.

She held back a laugh. "Now, now, Yuu. Don't be so shy. I just wanted to ask you something."

Yuuichirou felt a wave of anger go through him. He grabbed the pencil away from his neck and threw it to the ground, making it clatter loudly and earning the attention of everyone, including their teacher.

" _Don't_ call me by my name like we know each other." He snapped, glaring heatedly at her.

However, his glare didn't seem to faze her. She only pouted at him, looking down at the pencil on the ground.

"Aw why'd you have to go and do that? Now I have to get up and go  _all_ the way over there." She rolled her eyes as well. "And if you're so nit-picky about the name thing, how about I just call you Yuu-san? Since calling you Yuuichirou is too formal. And you can call me Shinoa! Or Shi-chan! Actually I like that better—"

" _Ugh_ , whatever! Do what you want but  _don't_ call me Yuu." Yuuichirou said, turning back around only to find their teacher. Ms. Hange, staring at them both with her hands across her chest.

However, she didn't look angry in the slightest. Instead she looked amused.

"Aww, Yuu. Why won't you let her call you by your name?" Hange said, asking him with a smile.

Shinoa let out a sound of protest when Yuuichirou said nothing about their teacher calling him by his name. He shrugged.

"Because I don't know her and I don't like her. She hit me in the back of the head."

"I did  _not!_ I used my pencil to tap your neck!"

"Well, whatever. I still don't like you."

"Tch. Rude."

Hange let out a laugh as she watched the two of them. "You two sure get along! Maybe I should partner you up for the upcoming project." She thought to herself.

Yuuichirou blanched at that, throwing his hands against the desk as he looked up at his teacher. " _Please_ , Ms. Hange. Don't partner me with her. She's a  _nuisance_  and I just met her!"

He heard a snort behind him and held back the urge to flip the bird. "You're no walk in the park either sunshine but  _I_  don't mind if we patch up this relationship by being partners!" Shinoa said in agreement.

"Well then it's settled!" Hange exclaimed, pointing between the two of them. "You two will be partners for the next Chemistry project. I'll be assigning  _everyone's_  partners, by the way! Who doesn't love spiced up variety?" She cackled as the rest of the class groaned.

Yuuichirou gritted his teeth, shoving himself as far he could back into his chair and folding his arms against his chest.

_Fuck everything._

As the rest of the class time passed, the bell finally rung and Yuuichirou couldn't get out of there fast enough. If anything, he was  _the_  first one out and he sat in the middle row!

"I hate this shitty school— _fuck_  it. I wish I could go home and just  _sleep_!" Yuuichirou whispered furiously to himself as he dodged the students around him in an effort to avoid Shinoa calling after him.

" _Fuck_ her too." Yuuichirou hissed, successfully escaping up the stairs to the second floor of the school. 

A headache was beginning to make its way through Yuuichirou's temple and he brought a finger up to rub at it, frowning. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last class of the day and Yuuichirou sighed, watching as the hallway began to get emptier. 

 _I think I'll just quit for today_.

Even though Yuuichirou knew he'd get in trouble for it, he really didn't have the energy to care. All he wanted to do was lay down and  _rest_.

"Why am I so tired...?"  Yuuichirou said as he reached the end of the hallway. He looked out the large window that held a large view of the mountains and town. It was a beautiful view, the clouds were nice and fluffy and the sun gave off this  _right_  amount of heat and light that made the day look...beautiful.

Even Yuuichirou couldn't say anything.

But...he still felt hollow.

_Something's missing...a piece of me is..._

To his shock, tears were forming in his eyes and Yuuichirou could feel his bottom lip beginning to quiver. He quickly wiped at his eyes and turned away from the window, staring down at the ground.

" _No_. I  _won't_ cry. I-I...I  _won't_..." Yuuichirou whispered, still wiping at his eyes in a pitiful attempt to stop the tears. 

He didn't even notice the male figure approaching him cautiously, as if he was aware Yuuichirou was upset and didn't want to frighten him.

"...um, are you okay?" A gentle voice said.

Yuuichirou froze at the sound of the other male's voice. The other couldn't see his face because Yuuichirou's back was turned towards him, so the raven-haired boy used this to his advantage.

He cleared his throat. "U-uh, y-yeah. I just...I got something in m-my eye and it hurts."

The other male hummed in understanding. "If you want, I can take a look at it? If you got something stuck in there it could be serious." He genuinely sounded concerned and it made Yuuichirou feel guilty that he was lying but he couldn't have this guy know he was  _crying_.

"No! It's okay, I'll be fine." Yuuichirou waved his hand in dismissal. "I feel a lot better now."

The other male still didn't seem to get it, though. "Are you sure? I can still look at it to make sure."

_Okay, now he's starting to get on my nerves._

Yuuichirou rolled his eyes and sighed before turning around, facing a guy he realized was an upperclassman. He was taller than him, with light skin, chocolate hair framed messily around his face and held back into a small ponytail, and brown almond-shaped eyes. He looked like the tough type, what if the black tank, finger-less gloves, black skinnies, and combat boots could say anything about it.

Yuuichirou only hoped his eyes weren't red-rimmed. "I'm fine, see? Nothing to worry about. So you can go back to class or wherever you were coming from."

The brunette eyed Yuuichirou for a moment, checking to see if he was lying or not, before raising his eyebrow. "You're telling  _me_  to go back to class when you're not even in class yourself? You ditchin'?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Yuuichirou glared, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I'm making it my business, sweetie." The upperclassman said, leaning forward and staring curiously at Yuuichirou.

The younger boy glared back at him. "Oh what? So that whole  _'are you okay? Does it hurt, let me be your hero_ ' shit was all just a get-up?"

The older whistled. "Damn, someone's got their panties in a twist."

Yuuichirou flipped him off. "I'm leaving."

Before Yuuichirou could even turn around, he felt a hand grab onto his bicep. He whipped his head around to look at the other only to find him staring at Yuuichiriou intently.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuuichirou said, a sliver of fear and apprehension in his tone.

"You know, I've seen you around." The other starts, stepping closer towards Yuuichirou. "Even before this year. You're always with the Jaegers, Mikasa and Eren. You're one of them, right?"

"L-let me  _go._ You're freaking me out..." Yuuichirou whispered, trying to tug his arm away but failing.

This feeling he was getting, it was familiar. It was...gross and...dark and...slimy and....

... _he hated it._

"I've always wondered about you." The brunette goes on, ignoring the younger. "There's something weird about you that I can't put my finger on. You're always so...enclosed. So... _protected._ Especially by those two, it makes me wonder. What  _happened_ to you?"

Yuuichirou felt his heart stop for a moment, the rush and pounding of blood in his ears serving as a remind that yes, he was still  _alive_. But at this moment, he didn't want to be. He wanted to be gone because if what this guy was saying was that he  _knew_  what happened to him then....does that mean  _others know_?

"No....no, no,  _no, no, no, no!_ " Yuuichirou yelled, trying to shove himself away from the other as violently as he could. " _Get away from me_!"

The brunette sighed before releasing him, making Yuuichirou stumble to the floor. Yuuichirou was breathing heavily, his mind filled with image after image of his past, unbeknownst to the older.

"Hey! What's going on over here? Narumi?"

 _They can't know...they_ can't _. I'm so ashamed of just having my family know! If anyone else knows...I..._

Yuuichirou brought his knees up against his chest and buried his face into them.

_I'll just die if anyone finds out..._

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" He heard a voice say, coming up beside him. Yuuichirou didn't move, however, which caused the other to kneel down next to him.

"Yo, Narumi, what'd you do to him?" The guy asked accusingly.

Narumi let out a grunt. "What makes you think  _I_ did something?"

"Well, you were the only one over here with him, so? Explain."

As the two of them spoke back and forth, Yuuichirou took the opportunity to peek his eyes out from under his arms to look at them. He took in the appearance of the male kneeling beside him. The other had dark, medium length hair and blue eyes that were looking disapprovingly at Narumi. He was also lean and looked to be as tall as the brunette and Yuuichirou got a feeling that this guy was a lot nicer than Narumi was.

"Oh come on, Shusaku, I didn't do anything to him. He's just a wimp, is all." Narumi said, looking at Yuuichirou like he was weird.

_So he is a jerk, after all._

Yuuichirou glared at Narumi but darted his eyes over to the guy, Shusaku, when he noticed the other was now staring at him.

"Hey, are you feeling alright now?" Shusaku asked gently, reaching a hand for Yuuichirou to grab.

The younger stared at him for a moment, contemplating on what he should say, before nodding and grabbing Shusaku's hand. When they were both standing up, Shusaku gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand.

"I'm Shusaku and you are?"

Yuuichirou swallowed at the closeness of the other and could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. He lowered his eyes to the side shyly before replying. 

“Y-Yuuichirou… but you can call me Yuu.” He said softly. 

Shusaku smiled widely before squeezing his hand once more and releasing it. 

“You’re Eren and Mikasa’s cousin, right? Don’t worry, I’ll tell them all about Narumi and how he was being an ass to you. That way they’ll beat him up.” Shusaku leaned down to whisper to Yuuichirou, smiling playfully. 

This made Yuuichirou smile back a little, his spirits rising, and he nodded. 

“Oi! I heard that Shu!” Narumi exclaimed in protest,  walking over and grabbing Shusaku by the shoulder. “Let’s get going anyway before Sensei sends Yayoi after us.  And you  _know_ how she is when she gets interrupted from reading her comics!”

Shusaku rolled his eyes, looking over and giving Narumi a look that the two seemed to translate between each other. Narumi frowned, looking at Yuuichirou for a moment, before huffing and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Well, whatever. I'll see you in class then."

The brunette grumbled to himself as he walked away towards his own classroom and Yuuichirou let out a breathe he'd been holding, looking back towards Shusaku. The older returned the look with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, giving Yuuichirou a curious look. 

The 16-year-old rubbed at his eyes, feeling sleepy, but didn't want to let his weakness show and only nodded in response.

"I'll be fine, Shusaku-san. Thank you, though." 

Shusaku chuckled. "Just call me Shu. It's easier and I feel it's too formal when people call me Shusaku-san." 

Yuuichirou nodded again before looking down the hallway and back towards the older boy. 

"I should, uh, let you get back to class. You shouldn't have to burden yourself with me any longer." He said, looking down at the ground. "But it was nice meeting you."

As Yuuichirou began to walk back towards the the end of the hallway where the exit was, he heard Shusaku speak.

"You're not a burden, Yuu." He said softly. "I may have just met you but I can see you're a pretty cool kid. Don't go down-grading yourself, okay? You're worth more than you think."

Yuuichirou could tell that the other boy's words were genuine and he was truly being kind. Though, no matter how hard he wanted to believe what he said was true...he just  _couldn't_.

Nonetheless, Yuuichirou did what he was best at.

He  _lied_.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that about myself. Thanks, Shu." Yuuichirou looked over his shoulder to give Shusaku a big grin, despite how much it hurt to smile in the first place.

Shusaku seemed to believe him, though. As he smiled back at the Yuuichirou and nodded before turning around and walking back towards his classroom. The moment his back turned, the smile fell from Yuuichirou's face and he watched with dull eyes as the older boy got farther away.

_I don't deserve kindness._

With that thought, Yuuichirou turned and pushed the door open and walked out of the school.

 

* * *

 

Yuuichirou didn't want to go home quiet yet. He knew that if he did, his aunt would wonder why he was home early and he'd get in trouble. So, he decided to wander the town.

It was a good-sized town, not to big but not too small either. There was a decent amount of stores to shop at, an arcade for kids to play, a bowling alley, a swimming pool, a library, a grocery store, and two parks. People seemed to love it here since he was always hearing everywhere, and he means  _everywhere_ , about how blessed they all are to be living in such a peaceful town where there's no crime, no murder, no gangs, and how the kids in the schools all just seemed to  _behave_. Everything the people said about this town was just positive and happy and  _perfect!_

Yuuichirou  _hated_ it.

The only thing he could stand about this town was the park, since it wasn't so shitty and it was the  _one_  place he'd been allowed to go once in a while as a kid.

Every single time he sat on one of the crooked yellow swings, he was brought back to the time when he six, wondering where it all went wrong.\

Yuuichirou sat there now, sitting idly on the old swing, clutching the sides and rocking himself back and forth while dangling his legs against the sand. His head was cocked against his hand as he stared dazedly at the ground, thinking back to his childhood.

 

* * *

 

_"You can go out for 30 minutes,_ _Yuu_ _. Be back right at 5:15." Mama said, tying her watch around my wrist._

_I stared down at it in awe at the pretty watch and looked back up at her. "I can't stay_ _til_ _' 5:30 mama? I'll_ _b'back_ _I_ _promsie_ _!"_

_Mama stared down at me, her soft look turning a little hard. She reached down to grab my shoulder and clenched it. "_ Be back by 5:15,  _Yuu_ _."_

_I felt a spark of fear go through me and I nodded before going out the door and running down the sidewalk to get to the park._

_"I can't wait!" I said in joy._

_Once I reached the park, I went straight for the shiny new yellow swing and hopped on it. I began to swing_ _my_ _self_ _back and forth as fast as I could, wanting to reach the highest peak of the sky, the only way I could get by being on the swing._

_"I want to fly!" I yelled out, laughing happily, as I went higher and higher._

_I could see the sunset lowering in the sky the higher I got and felt the warmth against my face_ _every time_ _I reached the highest point. My_ _whole body_ _buzzed with energy and excitement with the need to just to_ higher _and_  faster _. So that's what I did._

_However, I didn't notice the pack of older boys coming up behind me before it was too late._

_"Look at this loser." One of them said, snickering._

_"I_ _wanna_ _fly, I_ _wanna_ _fly!" Another mocked, flapping his arms._

_"If he really wants to fly, let's make his wish_ _come_ _true." The oldest out of all of them said, looking up at me with a devilish grin._

_I was laughing, feeling free and full of energy when, the next time I rose up, I felt something shove me off the swing. It all happened in slow motion, I kept my eyes on the sunset, my joy shifting to confusion before my eyes lowered to the dirt and grass below me. The only thing_ _that came into my mind was to fall on my side and I did my best to do that, landing harshly with a thud and a sharp cry._

_I felt pain shoot up my arm and clenched my eyes shut, groaning in pain, when I heard laughing behind me. I felt my bottom lip tremble and tears prick at the corner of my eyes as they continued to mock me._

_"Hey! Next time you want to use this swing,_ don't _. Because it's ours. Come to this park again and the same_ _thing'll_ _happen_ _. Freak." The older boy smirked, looking down at me like I was dirt on his shoe._

_I only shut my eyes and said nothing, curling up into a ball as they walked away._

_"I just want to fly...fly away and never come back..." I whispered._

 

**_*******_ **

 

_When I got home, I kept my head down and went straight towards my room. Though, I apparently wasn't silent enough as mama popped out of the kitchen and caught me by the arm._

_"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped, gripping me tightly._ _I said nothing, looking anywhere but her face. This seemed to make her angrier and she grabbed my chin to force me to look at her._

_"Answer me—what happened to your face?"_

_I looked to the side, still not answering, but winced when she gripped my face harder._

_"_ Yuu _."_

_I let out a breath of air shakily. "I-I was playing on the swing and these o-older boys came and shoved me off of it. I'm sorry mama."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "What're you sorry for?"_

_I licked my lips before reaching into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out her watch. The beautiful silver one that now had cracks on it and was broken. I handed it to her and watched her quietly._

_She stared at it for a moment, releasing my face to hold it in both of her hands. A stricken look came onto her face as she took in the damage of it and she shook her head before hardening her eyes. She looked back at me, shaking the watch in her hand._

_"Do you know where I got this watch from?"_

_I shook my head, a feeling of dread coming over me. Something bad was going to happen._

_"Well_ do you?! _" She screamed, reaching her free hand over and grabbing me by the hair roughly. I let out a cry of pain and shook my head again._

_"No mama! I don't know!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes._

_She gritted her teeth together and brought her face closer to mine. "Well I'll tell you. I got this from my mother while she was on her_ deathbed _. Do you know how much this watch_ means to me!  _Well do you, you little shit?"_

_I let out a sob when she began to drag me by my hair and up the stairs to my bedroom. She kicked the door open and tossed me to the floor angrily, making me scrape myself against the wood_ _floor_ _. I cried quietly as I watched her go around my room and picking around at_ _my_ _toys and stuffed animals._

_"You know what I do to bad little boys who ruin people's things?" Mama hissed, reaching onto my bed and grabbing my most prized possession, the little brown teddy_ _bear_ _I got when I was 4 from Eren._

_"Mama, w-what are you—"_

**_Riiiip_ ** **_._ **

_My eyes widened in shock as I watch my mother literally_ tear _my teddy-bear in two as if were nothing. She dropped it to the ground without a sound and walked towards the door, looking back at me._

_"Maybe that'll teach you not to destroy other people's belongings,_ _Yuuichirou_ _."_

_With that, she walked out of my bedroom, leaving me a crying mess._

_I sat there for a few more moments, letting the reality of what happened sink in before biting back another sob and crawling towards the destroyed teddy-bear. I gathered it up into my arms and held it to my chest, crying softly._

_"I just wanted to fly_ _..."_

* * *

 

 

Yuuichirou blinked softly as the memory faded from his mind. He let out a soft sigh and brought his hands down to twiddle his thumbs together in thought, wondering why he came to visit the stupid park in the first place.

"This was a stupid idea." He muttered, standing up from the swing and walking towards the sidewalk. As he began to walk, he felt a breeze against the back of his neck and it made him freeze.

He turned around, touching his neck, only to find nothing behind him but the park and neighborhood. An eery feeling creeped up his spine and he had a feeling that he should get home immediately.

"What the heck?" He whispered, fastening his pace as he reached into town, passing by the library. He felt a little safer in town due to the fact that there was more people and cars passing by. Yuuichirou also noticed that school was finally out as there were other kids and teens walking across the cross-walks and such.

He let out a sigh as he was about to pass the corner of the library when he  _literally_  ran into someone. The force of running into the other would have knocked him down had not the other person grabbed him by the arm and steadied him.

Yuuichirou let out a gasp and pressed his hand against a firm chest, not realizing he was doing so, when his eyes met a beautiful shade of blue.

His heart skipped a beat.

_It's him._

A smile made its way to those soft-looking pink lips that Yuuichirou couldn’t help but notice and the taller boy laughed.

"Hi, sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention."

Yuuichirou stayed silent, still in awe at the fact that the other boy was so beautiful and standing so  _close_  to him and he smelled so  _good_ —

 _Shit_. What was he thinking? What was he  _doing_? Letting a guy hold him like this!

Yuuichirou felt his entire face turn red and he immediately shoved himself away, keeping his eyes to the ground shyly.

"S-s-sorry." He managed to say. 

_Fuck. Why are my hands getting all clammy? Why am I getting so nervous?_

The blonde shook his head and smiled. "No, it's okay. I ran into you." The taller boy patted his head. "Ah! Where are my manners?"

He stuck his hand out for Yuuichirou to shake and gave him this  _breathtaking_ smile that sent all sorts of butterflies through the raventte's stomach.

"I'm Mikaela, though people usually call me Mika."

 _Aaand_ there it was. 

Yuuichirou didn't know why, didn't know how it was  _possible_  considering he swore he would never give his heart to anyone...but here he was...

_I can't believe it. Is this...what love at first sight feels like? But what about earlier when I first, first saw him? I didn't feel this way. Then again...I wasn't speaking to him...and his scent...it reminds me of my family for some reason. It's...comforting._

Yuuichirou didn't realize he was spacing out and smiling softly at Mikaela until the other boy was waving his hand in his face, trying to snap him out of it. The shorter boy blinked a few times before blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...what were you saying?" 

Mikaela smiled softly at him. "I was asking what your name was."

Yuuichirou nodded, trying not to look Mikaela in the eyes as he felt intimidated by his beautiful stare. "M-my name is Yuuichirou but...you can call me Yuu."

Mikaela thought for a moment as he stared at Yuuichirou, making the smaller boy feel self-concious under his gaze. "W-what?"

"Is it okay if I give you a nickname?" Mikaela asked, smiling.

 _Throb_.

Yuuichirou clutched at his chest for a moment, feeling the blush in his cheeks would never go away. Mikaela stared at him in worry and confusion. 

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

 _This guy...he wants to give me a nickname? Even though we just met. Who_ is _he?_

Yuuichirou swallowed before answering. "N-no you didn't do anything it's just...no one's ever given me a nickname before. I was just surprised is all."

A look of relief came onto Mikaela's face and Yuuichirou couldn't help but think that made him look even cuter. 

"Well, I know we just met and this may sound weird but I feel like this...connection with you? I feel like I've met you before." Mikaela said sheepishly, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Ah, nevermind. Forget I said that. It was weird."

Yuuichirou hesitated with what he was going to say before shaking his head. "It's not weird. I...feel it too. Well, it's kinda weird because we  _just_  met but....I've always heard about that fate stuff."

The two of them locked eyes before a smile broke out on their faces. Mikaela let out laugh while Yuuichirou looked away shyly, biting his lip. Though, he couldn't keep his gaze away for long as he took a peek up at the other and found him grinning at Yuuichirou.

The shorter boy laughed softly. "Stop it! You're making me feel funny."

Mikaela smiled gently at Yuuichirou and was about to say something when someone else interrupted him.

"Yuu!"

Yuuichirou froze, hearing his cousin's familiar voice and made a guilty face. He looked up at Mikaela, who in turn had his eyes trained on his cousins approaching from the right. When they finally stood next to the two of them, Yuuichirou swore he could feel the dissaproval in their eyes.

"Yuu, where were you during last period?" Eren asked, his eyes curious and stern at the same time.

Yuuichirou turned his face away from them and frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not obliged to answer that."

"You're not  _obliged_? I think you are, mister!" Eren scolded, frowning the same way Yuuichirou was. The look they both shared was uncanny. It was obvious they were cousins.

Mikasa let out a sigh and rubbed her temple. "Eren, drop it. It's obvious he had a reason for skipping. Besides it's not  _that_  big of a deal. It was just the last period of the day."

Eren looked back to his sister in irritation. "Yet if  _I_  were to do it you'd give me the scolding of my life."

Yuuichirou decided to block out their bickering and focused back on Mikaela who seemed to find amusement in the whole thing. 

"What are you smiling at?" Yuuichirou raised an eyebrow.

Mikaela shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just wondering how fun it must be to have siblings."

The shorter boy widened his eyes before letting out a small laugh. "Siblings? They're my cousins. Though, I guess you could say we were raised like siblings."

Mikaela nodded his head. "Well, it's kinda the same in a way. It beats being alone. I'm an only child."

"Aren't you a transfer student as well?" Eren spoke up, eyeing Mikaela curiously.

The blonde nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I just transferred this year. I'm kinda glad I did too! If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet my new friend, Yuu-chan!" 

At the mention of the new nickname, Yuuichirou swore he could feel his entire body drowning in an ocean of heat. That's how red he was. Even Eren and Mikasa looked taken aback.

"Y-Y-Yuu- _chan_??!" Yuuichirou exclaimed, his face as red as a firetruck. 

"Just so we're clear, Blondie, that if you hurt my cousin in  _any_ way, I'll personally fuck you up." Eren said with a smile, patting Mikaela on the shoulder harshly.

"Same." Mikasa agreed, giving Mikaela a cool look.

"Guys! It's not like I’m  _dating_ him!" Yuuichirou said, trying to ease the sudden tension. Mikaela actually looked a little concerned and it  _worried_  Yuuichirou because what if they just scared off the one protentional person who wanted to be his friend!

"Whatever, let's just go home. We have things to do." Eren muttered, reaching for Yuuichirou's arm to pull him away. Yuuichirou was about to protest when Mikaela spoke up.

"Well, let's exchange phone numbers? That way we can keep in touch." He smiled, reaching into his pocket.

A smile came to Yuuichirou's face at the idea and he snatched his arm away from Eren to do the same. The two of them quickly exchanged their numbers, Yuuichirou joking how he should give Mikaela a nickname too and the blonde stating it was only cool if one of them had a nickname. They then said their goodbyes, saying they'd see each other at school.

As they parted, Yuuichirou couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face as he thought about the blonde. Even Mikasa and Eren noticed the change in their cousin.

_I can't wait to talk to him! Just the thought of it is making me giddy._

"Yuu." Eren started, gaining Yuuichirou's attention. "I want you to be careful around that guy, okay? We don't know a whole lot about him and—"

"Eren, I'll be fine!" Yuuichirou exclaimed, not feeling this happy as he had in a long time. "Mika seems like a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You don't  _know_  that—"

" _Eren._ " Yuuichirou said, looking his older cousin in the eye. "It's my life. If I get caught into something bad, then it'll be my fault. Just like it was last time."

With that, Yuuichirou began to walk ahead of the two of them, leaving them with what he said.

Eren sighed in defeat, looking down at the ground. "Do you think he'll ever stop blaming himself?"

Mikasa only hummed. "It takes time to heal, Eren."

They both watched as Yuuichirou stared happily down at his phone, wanting to talk to Mikaela already.

"Though, it depends if the person wants to heal or not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what music inspired me to write then here are the links:  
> [1 Hour of Dark Piano | Dark Piano For Dark Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg)  
> [2 Hour Beautiful Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping 【BGM】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSOtku1j600)  
> [2-Hours Epic Music Mix | THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXoACwOT1o)  
> [Relaxing Music Mix | BEAUTIFUL PIANO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NliYy7iqh-U)
> 
> Here's a link to my Tumblr if you guys would like to check it out! I'll be posting updates here.  
> [MikayuuMuser](https://mikayuumuser.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Aaand here's the link to my Flickr where I'll be uploading art for this story:  
> [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/people/141756949@N05/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what music inspired me to write then here are the links:  
> [1 Hour of Dark Piano | Dark Piano For Dark Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg)  
> [2 Hour Beautiful Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping 【BGM】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSOtku1j600)  
> [2-Hours Epic Music Mix | THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXoACwOT1o)
> 
> Also, here's a link to my Tumblr if you guys would like to check it out! I'll be posting updates here.  
> [MikayuuMuser](https://mikayuumuser.tumblr.com/)


End file.
